The Legend of Zelda: Aria's Journey
by HarukasFlower
Summary: This story is about Link's daughter, Aria. Since her father's disappearance, Aria has had to watch over her mother Maron. Will she be able to save her mother in this time of need? Please read, each chapter gets better and better!
1. Chapter One: Prologue to a Journey

Before I begin, I just want to have a sort of introduction. This isn't my first story, but this is my first fan fiction that I've posted. I've done another fan fiction a long time ago; it was also Zelda based, and it was a chat room between Hyrulian characters (I was like, 10, gimme a break ). Anyway, I suddenly had an urge to write another fan fiction (even though it's 7 years later) and it's about… Zelda. (What else?) Why? Because I felt like it, that's why . No really, I just wanted to make a story about Zelda with a twist to it. Hope you enjoy. Feedback welcomed!!

Chapter One- Prologue to a Journey

I never had a close relationship with my father. Ever since I was a little girl, people would always say "Aria, see how brave your father has been for us? He is our hero." "Look how much you resemble your father already! You should strive to be like him. Make him, and us, proud." I was only 5 years old when this all started. I may look like him, but you can imagine how quickly I got tired of hearing all of this. I wanted to play and be a pretty girl and wear cute frilly dresses. Whenever he was home, he would only want to try and train me to be like him. I didn't want to go train with my father or fight with wooden swords with the boys. I know everyone was expecting me to follow in my father's footsteps and ensure peace, and I even had thought about it once or twice; but my wanting to be was destroyed.

One bleak and rainy evening, a messenger came and wearily handed my mother Maron a letter, dirty and ripped but neatly folded clothes, and a tiny package. It was half soaked, but its message was clear. My father was lost in battle. He was dead. I remember the blank face my mother had when she read the letter. I remember after she finished reading it, she folded the letter and took the items, nodded at the messenger, turned around, and shut the door. She didn't want to believe it. I tugged at her skirt.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Is it daddy?"

She stroked my hair. "Daddy will be away for a little while sweetie. He is far away, fighting to protect us."

I remember getting angry after hearing this. I didn't realize at the time that she meant that he was dead.

"Of course he's gone! He's always gone! He's always leaving us behind…!"

My mother kneeled down and grabbed my arm to pull me close. She looked directly into my eyes and said in a stern voice that I had to be strong for her, and for him. "Aria, you promise to help mommy look after the horse ranch? You promise to help mommy be strong too?" I think when she said this I subconsciously realized that he wasn't coming back. I didn't want to believe it, and I don't think mother believed that he was really gone either. I started crying as I nodded and we embraced. I think we may have stayed like this for what seems liked forever. I was sad because my father and I were never close, and now it was too late. I felt regret, even though I didn't know what that was at the time, and anger and so many mixed feelings.

As the years went by, my feelings of sadness grew to hate. I blamed him for everything. Sometime late at night I could hear mother crying. She missed him; we all missed him. I blamed him for making her so sad. Our horse ranch wasn't doing too well either. We didn't make enough money to hire farmhands and also support ourselves, so it was just me and my mother, and occasionally her father (my grandfather) Taron. He would come by to help out. He was old, and eventually we had to take care of him. This put more stress unto us, but we couldn't turn him away after all he'd done for us. The monsters came soon afterward. They ravaged towns and the countryside. It was only a matter of time before they made their way to Hyrule and the ranch. This seemed to confirm for me that my father was really dead; otherwise he would've come to destroy the monsters by now. It felt like he would walk in at any time now. "I'm sorry I'm late!" He would say. He would pick me up and I would be his pretty little girl again. He would kiss my mother and she would be happy that he was back and that we were finally all together again. But this wasn't going to happen now. The town people started blaming us for the monsters, even though they knew we had no control over that. They just wanted someone to blame. They became more and more hostile towards us as the monsters became more and more numerous. Eventually the townspeople chased us from our own home and we had to flee. We stayed with friends in Kakariko village for a little while, until it became too unsafe because of the monster attacks.

"Aria, we're going to your father's village." She told me one evening as we packed what little things we escaped with. I never thought about where my father had come from. I know he told me stories of all the places he visited, but he never mentioned anything about where he was from. "Where did he live?"

My mother thought for a little bit. "There's a secret way your father taught me, just in case we needed to go there in an emergency. His old village is...Kokiri village…;in Kokiri forest." Ah, I knew my father was an elf-boy. I played with my ears that I inherited from his genes and sighed. Something told me this was only the beginning of an adventure, and I wasn't too enthused about it. We prepared to leave that evening, despite my protests that monsters were more aggressive…and hungry…at night.

Well, that was the first chapter. How did you like it? I wonder if it was too depressing. It seems Aria can't decide of whether to love her father or to hate him. Comments welcomed; the more you comment, the better this story will become! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter Two: Motivation Out of Desperati...

Welcome to chapter two. I consider this chapter as the bridge between the introduction and the start of Aria's journey. I went with using a different style of writing in this chapter. What sort of journey will it end up being? Only time will tell

All you can do now if keep reading and keep posting your comments/reviews!

Chapter Two- Motivation Out of Desperation

_She is young; only thirteen years of age, tall, considered beautiful by many. Shoulder length blonde hair, pointy ears that she has inherited from her father, greenish blue eyes that stare through your soul. Some say she resembles the late Princess Zelda, as far as beauty goes, but there's no denying that she strikes a look of her father; in deep eyes full of thought and also in facial structure…a kind sternness that begs you to be trusted and yet feared. She has an aura about her, one of untapped strength and unparallel knowledge…._

The evening came quickly. Despite my warnings, my mother remained rigid and said it was better for us to leave at night. She wanted to be sure we weren't followed. We packed a few possessions, including my father's clothes and the mysterious little package. We also brought whatever money we had left. I took my shield that I received from my father as a gift as well. It didn't seem right to leave it behind. We left under cover of darkness; riding our last horse that we managed to keep and its four year old child. We followed the river southeast. I could see up ahead that this little river would end soon. We could either go north and follow a main river, or continue on. My mother stopped at this intersection and thought for awhile. "I…think….we have to follow that big river…" I looked to where the big river was. It didn't make any sense to me that this is where Kokiri forest was. I didn't want to argue with my mother; that would only cause attention to us and that's something we definitely did not need right now. We were lucky that we made it this far without a Stalfos seeing us. I heard about them from my father; bony, menacing creatures that rose from the ground and attacked anyone without mercy with rusted blades. He told me that even though he defeated them easily as a young child, it was still better to be safe and avoid them.

Continuing on, we turned north and started following the river. All was quiet except for an occasional slosh and splash from the river. After awhile I got really suspicious of this noise and looked out into the water. What was that purple thing floating in the water? I tapped my mother on the shoulder and pointed out to the water. Suddenly two glowing eyes appeared on this purple floating thing. A Big Octo! What was it about these things that were so dangerous? I strained to remember, and then it hit me, both literally and physically. They shoot rocks of course, but I realized it too late. The rock hit me square in the chest and knocked me off our horse. My mother screamed and tried to regain control over the horse. I coughed as my lungs gasped for air as they had collapsed from the blow. I struggled to get up and then what I saw next still haunts me to this day. The Octorok used its large tentacles and grabbed my mother and our horse and dragged them into the water. My mother was screaming and struggled to remain above water. I lost sight of the horse. I had to help. I couldn't let it end like this. I looked around frantically and grabbed the closest thing I could find; a stone. I picked it up and threw it as hard as I could at the Octo. It struck it right between the eyes and thankfully it threw my mother back unto the bank as it sank below the water. I ran over to my mother and lifted up her head. She was unconscious and a little purple from being squeezed too hard. I looked around and realized that our horse was nowhere to be found; it had drowned or gotten away. Either way, it left us and our possessions behind. Our horse's child, whom I call Deah, stood its ground the whole time and came up to me and nuzzled my face. It must've been the shock of the whole incident that caused me to be so calm. I couldn't lift up my mother, or put her on Deah, so I dragged her as far as I could back out to the main field of Hyrule. We were now at the intersection again. It was midnight by now, and with the aid of the full moon, I saw a shadow ahead that looked like it lead somewhere. "I wonder if that leads to Kokiri forest…" I wondered to myself as I struggled to pull my mother along. Deah was close behind carrying our things and looking alert. Eventually I got to the shadowy path.

I entered Kokiri forest through a tree tunnel. It was so calm and mysterious here. I could see little glowing balls of light flitting and floating around. I shook away the thought that these may be faeries. I entered a maze like place. Everything looked the same here. There were so many paths to take, I got so confused and turned around. Left. Right. Right? Or left now? I don't know when I fainted from exhaustion, and I don't know how long it took me to wake up. What I do know is when I awoke; I was in a new place. Somewhere calm…somewhere…peaceful...…..somewhere…..inside a tree…?

My head was foggy. How did I get here? Suddenly I heard music coming from outside. It floated in my window like an airy breeze. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, hoping to get the fog from my vision. I looked for a door and suddenly I saw it. A person, only tinier! I stared at this person. Was I in Kokiri forest? "Where's mother?!" I blurted out. The person tilted its head at me and stared back. I noticed its eyes wander to my ears. "Linku…" it said as it pointed at me. Maybe it couldn't understand me. I repeated what I had said and it nodded solemnly and beckoned me to follow it. I stood up wearily and followed the creature out of the tree. Where would it lead me? Was my mother ok? Could it even understand me? Did Linku mean Link, my father, in their dialogue? Little did I know that this was merely the beginning of my adventure.

Well, that's the end of chapter two! How was it? A little longer than chapter one; not by much though. So, I will hopefully get to chapter three very soon. Until then, keep watch! Ja ne.


	3. Chapter Three: Prelude to a Transformati...

Welcome back! I wonder what sort of place Aria will find Kokiri Forest to be... Will her mother be ok, or will she have to cope with another death? Maybe Aria will finally grow up a little in this chapter. In any case, her journey is about to unfold….

Chapter Three- Prelude to a Transformation

The Kokiri person led me to another hollowed out tree down the road. Inside was my mother, and she was looking much better. She was talking with another elf person, but stopped when she saw me. "Aria! I'm so glad you're awake!" she called out to me. I was so happy that she was ok; I ran over to her and leapt into her arms and she squeezed me tight. "Mother….I was so worried about you. Are you alright?"

She let me go and nodded.

"I'm fine Aria. These Kokiri people brought us here after you fainted in the forest. Aria, these are the people you're father grew up with." Suddenly another Kokiri person ran into the tree, out of breath. She was a girl Kokiri, and she had green hair. She was dressed differently from the other Kokiri people. She had on a green dress and a golden headpiece on her head. She was obviously someone of importance. My mother waved her over. The elf girl looked at me as if she knew me forever. I smiled awkwardly at her and a huge grin crept over her face.

"You look so much like Link…even that smile…" she said, "I'm a good friend of his; we grew up together. My name is Saria, the Forest Sage."

I felt even more awkward after she said this; how should I speak to her? Should I bow? Before I could even acknowledge this, my mother stepped in. "Saria, everyone, thank you for showing so much hospitality towards us. It means so much to know that there are still people like you willing to help others in need." Saria and the others nodded, and then Saria dismissed the other Kokiris, though she stayed behind to talk with us.

"Um, Saria…you know what's happening out in the world right now?" I asked. I then realized this was a stupid question… Of course she knew; she was a Sage!

"Yes, I know what has been going on. We do not yet know the source of these monsters. However, we people of Kokiri have been doing our best to ensure peace in our forest, and that's about all we can do. You will be safe here, at least for as long as we are here." I was happy to know that my mother and I could be safe, but I still worried for some reason.

"What's to become of everyone else though? My father is dead. He cannot protect us or defeat all the monsters now…" I said with a sound of disgust. I was still angry at my father for dying. Saria looked at me as if she did not understand. She probably didn't know that my father was dead, even though that would be strange since my father knew the Sages; they should know if he was dead or not. However, I did not go any further, just in case she did not know he was dead. I didn't want to have the feeling knowing that I spread sadness to someone so cheerful. My mother saw this long awkard pause, so she tried to cheer the atmosphere up. "Aria! Guess what? …I opened up a shop here in the forest!" I looked over at her and finally snapped out of my daze.

"That's great, mother. What do we sell?"

"Well, herbal medicines, and we will also do medicine deliveries. I figured we could put Deah to good use by using her to deliver the medicines between towns. That way we could help people who need the medicine but cannot leave their own town."

I thought this over. It seemed like a good idea, but I don't think my mother thought about how we would defend ourselves against possible attacks while we were making the deliveries. Also, I became angry at why we should help the people who cast us out because of my father's death and the coming of the monsters. "I don't see why we should have to help them! They didn't care about us, they only let us be at peace when my father was alive; they only used him! Well, they used him too much, and now he's dead! Who do they blame? Us! Why do they deserve to be helped! They can all die for all I care!" I went too far at that remark. My mother waited for me to finish my tantrum, and then spoke. "Aria, I know people can be cruel, but they are still people. Would you rather be alive knowing that they are being killed and that we will soon be neighbors to monsters instead of them?"

"I don't see a difference!" I screamed. I had had enough. I just wanted to get out of that room. I know my mother meant well, but I couldn't believe that we had to risk our lives for them. I turned to leave, but my mother stopped me.

"How can you be so selfish? At least we're still alive, right? And while we're alive, we need to help our fellow humans and stick together!"

By now I was too enraged to understand, and so I left. If my mother needed help running the shop, I'd be glad to, but I wasn't going to take any part in this delivery business that she wanted to do. She didn't bring the delivery subject up after that. That was a choice I would regret for the rest of my life.

A couple of years went by, and I grew to be very attached to Kokiri forest and its people. I learned so many stories about my father. He grew up in the forest never knowing he was half human; and even though he was half human, he was welcomed anyway by the Kokiris and the Great Deku Tree. He was a good kid, they said, growing up, and he was brave. There was one Kokiri that didn't take too kindly to Link, however, Link proved himself by saving The Great Deku Tree from Gohma, a giant spider that was living deep inside of the tree. After that, Link left and didn't come back for a long time. My mind wandered when I learned of this. Maybe my father wasn't dead; maybe he just went somewhere and will come back one day. Even though it made me a little happy knowing that there was a possibility that my father was still alive, I couldn't help but hate his selfishness. What gave him the right to just get up and leave whenever he felt like it? A voice in my head told me that he had a good reason to, but I didn't want to listen.

After hearing of all these stories about my father, I felt I had mixed feelings about him. One part of me hated him and was glad he was gone, and the other was proud of him and loved him and missed him. Whatever I was feeling, I became inspired by these stories and began my training, and I learned quickly.

Our shop in Kokiri village was doing very well. This surprised me since it didn't seem we were selling too many things, yet we managed to make a profit and live comfortably off of it. I didn't think too much on this though, and just went on my own way living happily in the village until something terrible happened.

It was late at night, and I was sleeping soundly in my room. I heard a frantic knock that wouldn't stop. Wearily I got up and answered the door. It was Saria, and she was drenched from the rain and panting from what it seems like running. She had a worried look on her face, so I asked what was wrong.

"It's…...you're……mother…." she said between gasps of air. My first thought was that this was some sort of sick joke, but that was probably only because I was half asleep. I stared at her in disbelief until she finally grabbed my arm and started pulling me. "Come with me now! This is serious! You're mother is in serious trouble!"

This woke me up quickly and we ran until we got just outside of the forest to Hyrule valley. A few yards away, I saw my mother propped up against a tree. Deah was standing nearby with spilled packages around her feet. A few Kokiris were standing around my mother and guarding her. I ran over and pushed my way through. What was she doing here so late at night? Then it struck me. She had been making deliveries for the past couple of years without me knowing…that's where the money was coming from. Why didn't mother tell me? She knew it was dangerous to go alone! "Is she….." I said with my throat choking on the words.

"No, she still has a pulse. We… don't know exactly how she got like this, but we do know….she's in a deep sleep." A Kokiri said.

"A deep sleep? What does that mean? Like, comatose?" I asked as I picked her up. I had gotten stronger these past two years so I could pick her up with relative ease. Another Kokiri nodded. "Is there any medicine we have that can wake her up!" I yelled at them. They were taken aback. Saria stepped forward. "Aria, please come back to the forest. I'd like to talk with you." I snapped my head at her and my anger went away. I had been kept in the dark about many things, it seemed. It was time for an explanation, and I knew I had to be calm to take it all in. The Kokiris helped gather the spilled medicines and Deah and we all went back to the forest. I put my mother on her own bed and tucked her in and then I followed Saria to the main meeting hall. We went into a back room and we sat down. Saria adjusted herself and began.

"Aria, there are a few things you must know…first, your mother has been making the deliveries in secret. You have to understand though; she only did it to be able to support you and herself. Second, this is something I've only just confirmed. Your father, Link, .is……alive. He's alive Aria." That's when time stopped. I couldn't believe what I just heard. My father was alive this whole time! I stared at Saria until she looked away. "Why didn't we know! You had a feeling he was alive this whole time everyone has been suffering!"

Saria looked hurt. "I said I didn't know for sure until a few days ago…"

I was hurt. "It's not like it matters if he's dead or alive anyway! He's not here! Mother….who knows what's wrong!"

Saria replied, "I think….your mother wanted to do the deliveries to find out the whereabouts of your father. I don't think she ever believed he was dead. You can tell she really loved him…she's dedicated…she just didn't let go. You must admire her for her loyalty to him.."

I thought about this for awhile. I knew what I had to do now.

I had to go find my father, and make him come back with me to my mother Maron, even if it killed me….I would find him. There may be no medicine that could awaken her, but I knew if she heard my father's voice…maybe...just maybe…she would wake up.

Well, that was the third chapter! It was a little longer than the other two chapters, but it's getting quite exciting, I think. I wonder how Aria will react if she ever finds her father? She's so tense…..but I think she realizes what she has to do. She can no longer be the delicate girl she wanted to be. She has to do something to save her mother and teach herself, and her father, a lesson. How will she go about it, I wonder I wonder?


	4. Chapter Four: A Great Transformation?

Wow, chapter four already! Thanks for those who are still reading. Suggestions still welcome; if you have any ideas, R + R!

Chapter Four: A Great Transformation?

I was still sitting with Saria in the meeting hall. "Aria, what are you going to do?...Aria?"

My mind was elsewhere. What should I do now? I stood up, bid Saria farewell, and ran to my mother's house. I went into the back room and saw my father's old clothes hanging up. After staring hard at them and looking them over, I took them and changed into them. I thought about my journey…it would be hard for a woman to travel…I should try to make myself look more like a boy. I took a knife from a nearby drawer and began to cut my hair to a short even length and then braided the excess and fastened them to my head. I then took his old hat and tucked my hair inside of it so only my bangs showed. After looking at myself in the mirror, I really did look like a boy; a feminine boy, but a boy nonetheless. I then fastened his old belt snugly around my waist. I then went over to my mother. After kissing her on the forehead, I went to my house and put on some white thigh high stockings and lace-up boots that I had received as a birthday present and also some gloves. I didn't know what kind of weather to expect, but with this outfit, I was ready for almost anything. "I'm missing something…" I said aloud to myself. "What could it be…?"

"This?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Saria. She was holding a small bag and the small package that we had received so long ago. In the bag contained some deku nuts and a slingshot. "Use this to get you to Kakariko. Once there, show them what's in this small package and I'm sure they will give you a sword." What was in that small package? I always wanted to know. I took the items and looked at Saria, who then said;

"I don't know if you ever knew this, but in the letter that your mother received, your father tells her to give this package to you when you're ready."

I opened the package. Inside was a solitary item. I saw a small golden scale that gleamed and shined even though the sun wasn't out. It was fragile looking, but it looked tough and hard to break. I picked it up gingerly and examined it. Why would my father give me something like this? There was a small hole near the top….I saw that I could fasten it to something and put it around my neck, so I began searching my room for something to do this with. I found some leather string, and so began to fasten the scale around my neck.

"How do I look?" I said with a hint of sarcasm. A small smile crept over Saria's face.

"You forgot these…" she said as she handed me the small bag of deku nuts. I fastened the bag to my belt, and attached the slingshot to the belt as well. I remembered to take the shield that I kept from when I was a child. I was ready to go now.

_Now the girl Aria, now 16, descendant of the goddesses, daughter of Link, the new Hero, realizes what she must do. Is it time for her to go now and fulfill her destiny._

"Thank you so much for everything Saria. Watch over my mother and please have someone look after the shop. Tell her everyday that I will return soon with father…and all will be better again. We will all be together again!" Saria nodded and hugged me and wished me luck. After packing my things, I went outside. It was still raining a little, but that didn't deter me. I mounted Deah and was soon on my way.

By the time I got out of the forest, it had stopped raining. The sun was starting to rise, and it peeked through the clouds on the horizon. I got to Kakariko just as the sun began to be fully visible. I tied Deah to a post and walked into what seemed to be the blacksmith's shop.

When I walked in the blacksmith turned and stopped what he was doing.

"Link…?" he said in amazement. "But…you're….dead!"

I shook my head. "No, I am his….son…. Listen. I need a sword. It's very important…"

His eyes wandered to the choker with the golden scale attached to it. He nodded solemnly and put the weapon that he was working on down. "I have something…in the back." He disappeared behind a door and came back shortly, carrying a medium sized gilded sword. It was magnificent; it had gold flawlessly welded into it; creating a waved pattern on the side of it. The hilt was black dyed leather, and complimented the red ribbon that was tied to it. "Your father….ordered this to be made….for you. You were too young back then, but….now….it's as if he knew you would need this now." He handed the sword over to me in its case; a black and red patterned case with gold trim. "Take it, and whatever you need it for, good luck." He said with a grim face. I thanked him and went over to the local bar next to try and get some information of where my father was last seen.

As soon as I walked in the door, all of the patrons stopped and stared. I nodded at a few of them and sat down at the bar. The bartender asked me what I wanted to drink, but I waved that off. "Tell me what you know of Link…" I said in a low voice. The bartender stopped shining a glass and put his greasy, pock marked face close to mine. I was uncomfortable at this of course, but I had a mission to do, so I didn't care. He had a nasty grin, showing his yellow rotting teeth at me. "Yeah, I know something about him. Last I heard, he went to go check out some hot spots, ya know, places where stragglers; monsters still lived. They wouldn't believe their leader Ganon was sealed away. So, Link went to find them all. He wanted to make sure that they were all dead. Guess he's the one that ended up dyin eh? Ahahaah!"

I wanted to punch him for his laughter alone, but I kept prying.

"Where did he go? Where can I find where some of these hot spots are?"

He thought for a moment and then finally shook his head. He didn't know. I thanked him and put a little money on the table and got up to leave. The bartender suddenly tapped on my shoulder and pointed to a corner of the bar. Sitting at a small table was a strangely dressed person. They were clad in a tight blue and grey outfit with black boots. Their hands and face were wrapped in a sort of gauze. I peered at this person; they seemed so familiar. I walked closer to them. I noticed that their knuckles were bloody and scabbed and the blood had soaked through the gauze. You can tell that this person trained a lot; that must've been where the bloody hands were from. I sat down across from him. He didn't look up, but spoke nevertheless.

"You…are the daughter of Link…" he said in a raspy voice. I nodded and he chuckled.

"You look so much like him…it's amazing how close you two look." He coughed and looked up at me. He looked right through me with cold green eyes. I could see pain and suffering and strength and wisdom.

"D-do…you… know anything of where my father is?" I asked as my eyes filled with tears. Why was I crying to this stranger? What was so familiar about him?

He took a small dagger from his belt and laid it on the table. Did he think I was afraid he would hurt me? Is that why he disarmed himself? I looked at the dagger. It definitely looked foreign made; it was slightly curved and its hilt was red and brown. I noticed a strange picture engraved into it. There were three triangles placed in a triangle shape. One was colored in gold, but the other two were empty. What could that mean…?

"You're father…is dead. Dead to what he used to be. He is someone else now." He said coldly.

"So, you knew him? Do you know where he is or not!" I said angrily.

"Yes, I knew him… a long time ago. He was a good person. Strong...courageous; Loved by all. He left, for what reason…who knows. Sadness? He carried a weight none of us could imagine. Who cares now? Only those like them cheered him and now blame him…;And for one reason, and one reason only. They are too selfish and lazy to take care of themselves and others around them. They want someone else; they are those who want others to protect them. He pointed to the patrons. I looked at them. They were dirty and nasty. He had a point. They didn't deserve to live. I nodded in agreement.

"But…" I said "Who else do we have to call neighbors? Who else can we call our own kind? I know…they probably don't deserve to live…but there are others who do; those who make our world a better place. They may be as rare as a Sheika warrior, but they do exist."

He laughed when I said this. He was mocking me…maybe because he was a Sheika?

"That….was…..cheesy." He said as he continued to laugh. "I am a Sheika, but I do not seem so kind right now, do I?" I was offended by his remarks, so I stood up and left. I mounted Deah. I would find another place to get information…and if no one knew where I could start to look for my father, I would just wander until I found him. I went to the northwest side of the village to the Royal graves. At the top of the hill here, I saw a large tombstone with a few smaller ones near it. I looked at what seemed to be a newer gravestone, and cried out at what I saw. It was my father's gravestone…I dismounted Deah and kneeled in front of the gravestone. It read:

_Link_

_Hero of Time and protector of All_

_Loved by Many_

_Here his body lies, but not his soul._

_He is free…_

_Ever free._

"You know, this really isn't his grave…" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw that it was the mysterious person from the bar. He was tall and had blondish red hair. I couldn't see his face because of the gauze, but I could see that he was young and a little older than me.

"I know he isn't dead." I said coldly to him as I turned back towards the grave.

"Listen, I'm sorry for laughing at you. Let me make it up to you. I knew your father…I know of places he may have gone. Please, let me accompany you." He said. I greatly considered letting him come with me, but I knew this is something I had to do alone.

"I'm sorry…but I need to do this by myself. My mother….I have to do it for her, if for no one else."

He nodded. "I understand." He said. "Before I go, you may want to know something: try finding about that golden scale. I'm sure it's a clue. I will not accompany you however, but I know we will meet again."

"What do you mean, 'meet again'?" I asked as I turned around. But he was gone. I sighed and stood up. I would travel next to the Temple of Time….I hoped to find some answers there.

Phew! That was the end of chapter four. Who is this mysterious stranger? What is it about him that is so familiar? Will Aria find the significance of him, and of the golden scale? Where will her fate take her? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have had writing it. See you soon in the next chapter, and R + R!


	5. Chapter Five: All That Glitters is Not G...

Alright! Chapter five! I'm surprised I made it this far. Thanks for all of your good comments; I've had inspiration to continue writing. So, have you figured out who that mysterious Sheikahh is? No, you silly, it's not Zelda. Is it Link? We'll find out soon…hopefully. Maybe it's just some new character? …Also a possibility. Whoever he is, we'll find that out later. Let's focus on Aria for a little bit for now…oh, look. She's at Hyrule square now…! Let's take a looksie, hm?

Chapter Five: All That Glitters is Not Gold

I had arrived in what was Hyrule Town, or what was left. As soon as I got to the main part of town, I froze, and not on purpose. I was caught in the gaze of a Re-Dead, and I had become temporarily paralyzed. I used all of my will power to overcome its gaze, and then I drew my sword and attacked it. Something on my sword glittered against the half hidden sun as I struck the monster. After I defeated the Re-dead, I ran past the rest of them and found the steps that led up to where the temple was. Once there, I examined my sword.

Through the brown old blood smeared on my sword, I could still see the glitter of small strange engravings; they were along the edge of my sword…strange I didn't notice them before. There was one that looked like an eye, one that resembled some sort of bird; a curvy y shaped one, one that looked like a claw, and the last one that looked like a strange flower. What were these symbols? Maybe they were symbols from different races? I took a closer look and saw that the y shaped one was filled in with green, and the bird was filled in with gold. I would be sure to check back on these symbols later, and keep an eye out for them during my travels. I put my sword back into its case and ascended the steps leading up inside the temple.

The temple remained relatively untouched. This place wasn't called the Temple of Light for nothing; it was so immaculate and had such a peace to it. As soon as I stepped in, I felt a sort of light enter within me, like a huge weight being lifted. I saw and alter ahead of me, and a tomb like entrance that looked like it was opened with force. I was curious to know what was in there, so I cautiously entered and prepared for whatever was in there. As I entered, I noticed a platform that was lightly lit by an unknown source. As I came closer to investigate, something swooped over me. I quickly ducked and drew my slingshot and looked around for whatever it was. That whatever turned out to be a strange owl; strange because of its unusual size. It landed in the middle of the platform and stared at me with endless eyes. I couldn't seem to make myself look into its eyes for too long, it scared me and also it felt like if I stared too long I would get sucked into them…also it seemed disrespectful for some reason. It hooted a loud clear hoot at me, and I jumped up and drew a deku nut ready to fire at it. It hooted again and I came a little closer.

"Who are you?" I asked in an interrogating way.

The owl hooted at me…..and then finally spoke.

"I am an ancient sage, resurrected as an owl. I protect this temple. My name is Kaebora Gaebora……whooo are you?"

"M-me? I'm…..Ario….."

"Speak up child….what? You say your name is Ario?" He thought for a few seconds. "There's no need to lie now…….You're name is Aria."

How did he know I wasn't telling him the truth? I lowered my slingshot and walked up to it. It was almost as tall as me, making it a little more frightening than when I was farther away.

"What do you want here in this Sacred Realm young one? Ah…I see…..you are looking for your father? You want to know what the significance of that golden scale is too, don't you?"

There wasn't any reason for me to speak; he knew what I was thinking. I merely nodded at him and he continued. "This realm not only served as a protector of the great Master Shield and tomb for Sages, but now it also serves purpose as a teleportation room between worlds. …Which...that means…it's your lucky day. That golden scale there….that was your father's. Do you know where he got that from? Lake Hylia. You think this may be a clue, correct? Then you may use this teleportation platform. Ah….you may want to talk to the Zoras. They're in hiding…but you know…with that golden scale, you may dive deep under water in the Lake and may possibly find their secret entrance to their world. You must find Princess Ruto……ah….yes. Fond memories……." The owl closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes, I realized he had fallen asleep. I tapped on his head and he woke up again. "Oh, dear me….sorry. Yes. Princess Ruto. She might know where your father is. So, what are you waiting for? Go ahead….that symbol…the blue one…yes..the one that looks like a flower. That's the one. Alright. Good luck finding the Zoras…and your father."

Kaebora Gaebora moved out of the way and raised his wing, pointing to the symbol. Ah, so this symbol stood for the Zora's. I took one last look around the room and then walked over to the symbol on the floor. The owl whistled a tune and suddenly I was wrapped in white wings and taken up…up to where I couldn't see.

I landed suddenly by a house. I opened my eyes and looked around. How beautiful this place was! I turned and saw a huge lake. Oh, how glittered wonderfully in the sun. I wanted badly to jump in it and swim. I looked over to the left and saw another building. I took a step forward and peered around the corner of the house. I saw a bridge going towards the center of the lake. I decided to go over there. Maybe I could see the secret entrance from there. As I walked on the bridge, I saw a little island at the end with a solitary dead tree. I walked up to it and saw a grave on the ground. An unmarked grave. I looked into the water. What was that dark shadow? That may be the secret entrance! I touched the golden scale around my neck and walked to the edge of the water. I was about to take a step in when something moving in the water caught my eye. It was a human…or so I thought. I sat on the edge of the bank as the figure came closer. It popped its head out of the water and I realized……..that must be a Zora. It was a whitish blue color….and its head had a tail coming out of the back of its head. Its eyes were large and dark, and it had blue spots on its body. I waved at it and it waved back and swam up to me.

"Hello…." Said the Zora with a watery accent. I nodded at it. "I noticed your golden scale….tell me human, where did you get it?"

"Well, I came here to find Zoras to discuss this scale. You see…I inherited it from my father, Link. The owl…..Kaybor…something….told me to find the Zoras and ask Princess Ruto of where my father may be."

"Princess Ruto you say? And Link? Ah…yes…Link. The green clad person from the forest. Yes, he's at our palace right now….; he's having sea-tea with our King and Princess Ruto. I can take you there, if you'd like."

"Oh, yes, of course. That'd be most helpful." I replied. I reached out, and he took my hand. His hand was wet and felt like a fish….well, that's natural since I suppose he's part fish. I jumped in and he told me to hold my breath. We dove underwater and he swam quickly, since I couldn't hold my breath that long. We quickly went through the secret tunnel and suddenly I could breathe again. We finally reached a point where I could get out of the water. The Zora pointed to a tunnel and told me that it lead to the Palace chamber. I thanked him and went in that direction.

Even though we were clearly underground, or in some kind of cave, the palace was beautiful. There were torches, and they lit up the room with a glow. I saw an empty throne…where could they be? Suddenly a Zora came running from a room.

"Somebody, quick! Help!" He looked at me and then ran away. I didn't have time to think. I quickly drew my sword and ran into the room from where the Zora came from.

Inside the room I saw tons of Jellyfish. I was amazed…how did they all get in here? Then I heard someone screaming. Through the tangled mass of Jellyfish, I saw a quite large Zora and a skinnier woman Zora. "That must be the King and Princess….but where's my father?" I started hacking at the Jellyfish. They were relatively easy to beat, but their sheer amount was starting to overwhelm me. Just when I was about to give up, and arrow struck one of the Jelly fish near me. I turned and saw the Sheikah! "What are you doing here?" I asked as we both started to destroy the Jellyfish. He merely shrugged and continued to fight until all of the Jellyfish were dead.

Finally the fight was over. Princess Ruto saw Sheikah and ran up to him and hugged him. The King beckoned me over with a fin. I left those two to themselves and went up to the King.

"Thank you for saving me and my daughter Ruto. How can I ever repay you, oh great stranger?" He asked.

I looked over at Ruto and then back at the king. "Well, an owl sent me here to speak with Princess Ruto about this…" I said as I pointed to the golden scale. Suddenly Ruto came over to us and looked closely at me. Her feminine figure and tail-less head made her separate from other Zoras.

"I'm…also looking for my father, Link. I heard he was here?" I asked.

"Oh, no, he's not here right now. We were sitting around chatting, but then those terrible monsters showed up, and then I couldn't find Link. Then you came, and from far away you looked just like him. Tell me….are you his son?" Ruto said in a flirtatious way. I backed up a little. "I-I'm his daughter…" I studdered. She looked a little disappointed, but then her face lit up again. "We can work around that…." She said as she looked me up and down. I was feeling uncomfortable with this, and looked at the King for a little help. He nodded at me and spoke to Ruto. "Come now, dear. You're the Water Sage, make sure you try and act like one." He said sternly. Ruto frowned and stood up straight. "Yes, father." She replied.

"Now then, human. This golden scale, it is quite rare, and fragile as it looks, is actually quite durable. It also enables you to dive deep underwater. Other than this, I cannot tell you what's its significance is other than what I just told you." The King told me with sincerity. I was downcast. I came all this way, only to be told that my father had just left and that the golden scale I had was of no value other than to be used for diving? I let out a huge sigh and sat down. What could I do next? I was at another Dead End. The Sheikah sat down next to me and patted my shoulder. "Don't give up yet, Aria. I'm sure you'll find out where your father is soon enough. Come; let's go check out another place. Perhaps your father is at Death Mountain?"

"Death Mountain? But…it's so dangerous…." The King said. The Sheikah grinned at this comment and pushed back his bang, revealing a scar over his right eye. "Indeed it is," He said. "Falling rocks….aren't fun."

I then became a little scared. "I-I'm sure…there are other places we can check first." I said. The Sheikah shook his head slowly. "I am willing to take you there. We could speak with the Gorons there, the race that lives in the mountains. They were also good friends with your father. I'm sure if Link came here to visit the Zoras, he would visit the Gorons next. So, how about it? Willing to let me take you?" He reached his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up. "Fine. Deal." I said.

The Zora King stood up. "Before you go…Aria. Let me see your sword."

I took my sword out of its case and handed it to the king. He said a few words and touched one of the symbols. I could see that it was the flower shaped one. Suddenly it was filled with a blue color. I wonder what this could mean? He handed me my sword back. Now I was ready to go. I put my sword back into its case and thought of what lay ahead of me.

I wasn't fully thrilled of going to 'Death Mountain' or being babysat by the Sheikah, but I had little choice. I had nowhere else to go; I didn't know the land very well. Hopefully I will be able to find my father soon; Mother is waiting on me to return….

Well, that was the end of Chapter Five! Whew, these chapters get a little longer each time. Well, that's just more of an interesting story for you to read, hm? Alright, so Aria's visited the Zoras, and has just missed her father. Will she be able to meet him at Death Mountain? Only one way to find out, right? Hope you're ready for the next chapter!


End file.
